


His Ex Wife, His Savior

by limeybabyyy



Category: The Orville
Genre: Appendicitis, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy
Summary: Ed has appendicitis. Meanwhile, Kelly realizes she’s still in love with him.
Relationships: Ed Mercer/Kelly Grayson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	His Ex Wife, His Savior

**Author's Note:**

> just to let ya’ll know, this was my first fanfic i did from the orville and i reread it recently and i think i should’ve made it better. if you liked it, that’s okay. i don’t blame you.

Normally Ed would be on the Bridge of the Orville on time but right now he's late, which is unusual because he's never missed a shift.

"Where the hell is he." Kelly muttered to herself, looking at his seat.

"Probably getting a drink." Gordon said, laughing at his joke then knuckle punching John, to which he did as well. Bortus looked at them suspiciously, not sure what to say.

"That wasn't funny, you know." Alara sighed, rolling her eyes.

"It kind of was." Issac pointed out.

"I'm going to see if the captain is around." Kelly said, getting up from her seat. She ran to Ed's office, wondering if he's there or not.

"Ed, you in there?" She looked around and found him. He was laying on the floor, holding his stomach, unconscious. "Oh my god!" She screamed, getting down.

"Dr. Finn, this is an emergency!"

"What's going on?"

"I found the captain in his office, laying unconscious."

Within minutes, Claire went running to Ed's office. Kelly was holding his hand, hoping he would be okay. Her heart was still pounding from when she felt his pulse. She was stroking his hair, anxiously waiting.

"How long has he been like this?" Claire asked, pulling out her scanner, before turning it on. Once it was on, she scanned Ed's forehead and his temperature was low.

"I don't know." She answered, worried that he won't make it.

"This isn't good." She shook her head, unsure how to respond.

"What?" She said, her eyes widened at this point.

"It appears that the captain has appendicitis and shall be treated right away." She explained.

"But he will be okay, right?"

"We'll see."

Kelly sobbed harder at this point, not wanting to see her ex husband in pain. Not after their divorce, she didn't want to see him hurt again. After all, she didn't want to admit this to anyone at the Orville but she's still in love with Ed.

"Ed, please come back to me. I love you with all my heart and I don't want to see you in pain." She said to herself, hoping Claire didn't hear that.

"And so he said that she's the most beautiful girl in his class and I was like no way and I—" Gordon told the crew about the time Ed first saw Kelly and fell in love with her instantly.

"Didn't you already tell us that story?" Issac asked.

"I have no clue since I have short term memory loss." He admitted. Everyone laughed at that joke except for Bortus.

"What's so funny?" He said, not knowing what's the big deal.

"Me saying that I have terrible memorization over my story." Gordon told him.

"Kelly's been gone for a long time now." John said, checking the time.

"I hope she's okay." He agreed. Once the crew got up from their seats, they went all over the Orville, looking for her and Ed. After quite sometime, they went to his office and found them.

"How long has he been like this?" Alara asked.

"We're still trying to figure that out." Claire assured her. Few hours went by and Ed slowly opened his eyes. He looked around, wondering where he was. He was in the sickbay of The Orville, unsure how to respond. "You had us worried there, Captain." She told him.

"What do you mean?" He said, not knowing what happened.

"Commander Grayson found you laying unconscious and called me right away." She explained.

"Really?" He seemed surprised that Kelly would do this to him after all they've been through with.

"Absolutely." She nodded, then walking out. Kelly came back, wiping her tears.

"Kel, are you okay?" He asked her, regretting his choice of words.

"Now I am." She answered, placing her hands on his neck for a kiss. "Ed, despite everything we've been through, I'm in love with you." She told him, a smile forming on her face.

"Kelly, I'm still in love with you. Will you be my wife again?" He smiled back, causing her to cry again but this time with tears of joy.

"Of course I would. I love you more than anything else." She said with glee.


End file.
